


Working Up A Sweat

by wormininthedirt



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral blowjobs, Oral, Other, Overstimulation, Public Sex, V's gender is up to you!, Vaginal Sex, a lil, gender-neutral V, gender-neutral sex, hot headed v, silverhand being a horny asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormininthedirt/pseuds/wormininthedirt
Summary: johnny takin advantage of the fact nobody but v can see or touch him in a public space, could be a regular thing or a one night stand, v's appearance is not discussed so you can add whatever you want, no explicit details of relationship for the aroromantic folk, but you can always read it how you'd like!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Working Up A Sweat

"You're a fuckin' dick, you know that?" V breathed, hands clenched. V was leant against a wall, iron in hand, finger on the trigger. They were currently on a job, a simple hit, nothing more. And Johnny had gotten antsy. Handsy. Bored. Johnny let out a chuckle "Keep it down, V. You're going to make people think you're jerking off on the job." "And that's better than you puttin' your fuckin' hands all over me? Shit." V sighed out as his silver hand glided over their chest, up their shirt, his body flushed against theirs. 

V stepped into the bar, taking in a breath when Johnny slid his hand between their thighs, rubbing and teasing them with his metal fingers. V clenched their fists and tucked the gun away, resting against a table. "Gotta... fuck... find the fuckin' target, cut it out, I can't... fucking focus..." V hissed. "What's a legend of Night City if they can't focus while getting a mouth on them? Hell, I could fuck and put lead in heads at the same time." Johnny hummed. "God, I swear you get off to your own fuckin' voice and stupid ass stories." V grumbled and sat down in the corner, far from others, one to keep out of sight so the target couldn't catch their face, and another so they weren't caught if Johnny kept this damn game up.

"Gotta wait for em anyway." "So what's the rush, V?" Johnny squatted down "You're all tense." Johnny got on his knees, V stared before darting their eyes away "Cause you're pulling this shit in public." V murmured, and yet, they helped Johnny slide down their pants and underwear, not too much, but enough. They are in public, anyway. V kept their legs underneath the cover table, hoping the table draping could cover their underside.  
"Eager. Heard good things about my tongue?" Johnny taunted. V kept their eyes out, huffing "Just get to it." V murmured. "Ooh, you like making orders, do you, V? Get you all--" V grabbed the back of Johnny's head, clutching onto tufts of his black hair, shoving his face into their crotch and rutting up against his tongue. 

V definitely couldn't have gotten away with this if Johnny weren't a figment in their damn head. Johnny was awful vocal when giving head. Lapping and sucking and swirling his tongue, groaning and flopping from praising to degrading. Johnny grabbed V's hips and wrenched them closer, like a starved street dog. V dug their hands into the side of their seat, panting and gasping, sucking in air through clenched teeth. Their body flushed dark with blush.

"Fuck you, fuck you.." V murmured and gasped, quickly grabbing Johnny's hair, tugging and pushing his head down further. Johnny pulled back, panting and licking at his lips "Calm the fuck down, you know if I could die again I'd think you were trying to fucking suffocate me." Johnny taunted. V grumbled, squeezing their eyes shut. 

"You think it'd be a dick move to leave you like this?" "Yes!" "Well, of course you'd say that." Johnny chuckled "All needy. Whiny. How about I shut you up, eh, V?" Johnny moved his head back down and got back to work. He'd worked his tongue nonstop, he too seemed to be enjoying himself, groaning and sighing into V, digging his fingers into their thighs, holding them firmly in place so they were forced to take everything he gave them. 

Not long after V reached their peak, eyes wide and mouth agape, their throat thankfully not making a sound. But they quickly squirmed and kicked when Johnny didn't cease his assault on them, still licking and sucking at them like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Johnny--" V pushed his head away, panting and trying to regain their breath. Johnny simply chuckled and stood, undoing his belt, metal clinking against metal, his silver arm reaching past V's head to clutch onto the chair they sat in as his other hand guided their legs a part.

"Let's see how much restraint a Night City legend has, huh?" Johnny murmured and placed his knee on the chair, sinking into V, who clutched onto the arms of the chair like they were a lifeline. "Now, I'm going to fuck you..." Johnny murmured "But, you're gonna keep your eye out, eh? If you can even keep them open." Johnny hummed in an egotistical tone. "This just to stroke your ego?" V panted, gasping as Johnny bottomed out in them, balls deep.

Johnny flashed a simple grin, no real response before he kicked off, thrusting hard and deep, both hands on the back of the chair now. V bit into their hand, legs quivering, their eyes darting around the room quickly, eyes out for the target but also to make sure nobody saw them acting like 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 

Johnny moved down, mouth near V's ear, his hair messy and in his face. V's mind was full with Johnny's grunts, moans, praises, and insults thrown at them and the feeling of him pounding into them relentlessly. Their vision a haze, they could barely make out faces, Johnny leaned his head down, sinking his teeth into their shoulder, causing V to throw their head back, biting down hard onto their lip, they couldn't hold onto the silence for much longer. Not in this state.

Johnny paused, changing their position to better suit his wants, and he went right back, deeper this time "Ah... Let's see if I can..." Johnny panted out and angled himself, hitting that spot in V that made their vision go white and them to tear through the cushioning of the chair with their nails. "That's it, V, I want to see you fucking cry with how much I give you." Johnny groaned out, and V let out a soundless cry. Johnny's moves were relentless and quick, they soon became sloppy and selfish, pounding into V's heat as he chased down his own orgasm. V leaned their head back, their mouth opening to let out a cry before Johnny's hand slapped over their lips, a harsh shush coming from him as he came deep inside them, hissing and moaning.

V quickly rocked their hips back and forth, trying to chase down their own release, and Johnny obliged, quickly picking up the pace again, panting and groaning. V bit down on Johnny's hand, letting out a muffled cry as they came, shaking, trembling, and nearly on the brink of tears. Johnny let out a satisfied sigh, slowly rolling his hips into them as he tugged his hand away. V was shaking, weak and heavy. 

V took a moment to breathe, Johnny slowly halted his hips, but kept himself buried into V. "Well, think the perp left.." Johnny murmured. "Johnny!" "Hey, just trying to sharpen those senses of yours, V. You should be thanking me."

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda gave up at the end so sorry for any spelling mistakes, accidental word skips (brain sucks), but i hope yall like it nonetheless


End file.
